PvP-Gerangel
Raufereien bzw. PvP-Gerangel sind ab dem WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 eine neue Spielweise im PvP. Inspiriert von ähnlichen Modi aus anderen Blizzard-Spielen, werden Schlachtfeld-Gerangel die Regeln gewöhnlicher Schlachtfelder verändern. Beschreibung Eine Reihe neuer Versionen von beliebten PvP-Aktivitäten ist auf dem Weg. Beginnend mit „Süderstade vs. Tarrens Mühle“, „Gravitationsverlust“ und „Kriegshymnenkeilerei“ bieten euch die PvP-Gerangel verschiedene Modi, Regeln und landschaftliche Veränderungen, die von der normalen Spielweise des Schlachtfelds abweichen. Ihr könnt euch über die Gerangel-Option im Gruppenbrowser (Tastaturkürzel „I“) im Reiter „Spieler gegen Spieler“ unter der Auswahl Ungewertet dafür anmelden. Jede Woche wird ein anderes Gerangel verfügbar sein und so das normale Schlachtfeld-Gameplay aufmischen und den Spielern spannende neue Aktivitäten bieten. Hier sind ein paar Beispiele: * Süderstade vs. Tarrens Mühle: Taucht ein in dieses klassische umfangreiche Team Deathmatch. * Kriegshymnenschlucht: Flaggen müssen nicht mehr eskortiert werden. Schnappt euch die gegnerische und kämpft einfach weiter! * Volles Haus: Arena mit jeweils 15 Spielern – hat jemand Platzangst? * Gravitationsverlust: Ignoriert die Gesetze der Schwerkraft. * Winterliches Arathibecken: Schlechte Sicht und vereiste Wasserwege erwarten euch. * Auge des Horns: Berittenes PvP ist die Zukunft, natürlich mit Widdern! Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras – Patchnotes (Vom 29.03.2017) Alle zwei Wochen steht euch eine neue PvP-Rauferei offen, in dem die Spielregeln etwas verändert werden. Jede Rauferei bietet verschiedene Modi, Regeln und landschaftliche Veränderungen, die von der normalen Spielweise des Schlachtfelds abweichen. Ihr könnt euch über den Gruppenbrowser (Tastaturkürzel „I“) im Reiter „Spieler gegen Spieler“ dafür anmelden. Genau wie bei zufälligen Schlachtfeldern erhaltet ihr auch hier eine Belohnung für den Sieg. Gefrorenes Arathibecken – Ressourcenkampf Weg mit dem Badeanzug und her mit der Winterjacke, denn das Arathibecken ist in Schnee und Eis gehüllt. Ihr bahnt euch euren Weg durch Schneehaufen und ein fast vollständig zugefrorener See, um zu den Ställen, der Schmiede, dem Hof, der Goldmine und dem Sägewerk zu gelangen. Wichtiger Wetterhinweis: Es wird vor starken Nebel des Krieges gewarnt. Bereitet euch daher gut darauf vor! Gravitationsverlust – Ressourcenkampf thumb Findet ihr die Schwerkraft irgendwie bedrückend? Schreitet in das Auge des Sturms und bereitet euch auf ein leichtfüßiges Abenteuer vor. Jede Minute werden die Spieler im Schlachtfeld in die Luft katapultiert und segeln dann sanft wieder dem Erdboden entgegen. Welches Team wird in diesem anmutigen Ballett in schwindelerregenden Höhen genügend Ressourcen für den Sieg sammeln können? Süderstade vs. Tarrens Mühle – Kriegskunst thumb Diese Rauferei wurde ursprünglich zum 10-jährigen Jubiläum von World of Warcraft eingeführt und ist eine Hommage an die gute alte Zeit des Welt-PvPs. Hier liefern sich Spieler zwischen den beiden Dörfern Tarrens Mühle und Süderstade eine epische Schlacht. In diesem Spiel der Kriegskunst gewinnt das Team, das die Ressourcen des gegnerischen Teams zuerst aufbrauchen kann. Kriegshymnenkeilerei – Flaggeneroberung thumb Flagge vermisst. Wer hat sie gesehen? Die Kriegshymnenschlucht war schon immer der Schauplatz epischer Flaggeneroberungsschlachten, aber was passiert, wenn man die Flagge des Gegners erobern kann, ohne dass sich die eigene Flagge in der Basis befinden muss? Findet es heraus, indem ihr euch in diese PvP-Rauferei stürzt! Um noch etwas mehr Würze ins Spiel zu bringen, haben wir dem Schlachtfeld außerdem noch ein paar Boni hinzugefügt. Um den Sieg zu ergattern, muss euer Team als erstes 5 Flaggen erobern. Blizzard Entertainment: PvP-Raufereien sorgen für frischen Wind auf den Schlachtfeldern (04.04.2017) Wimmelnde Inseln Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth ist die neue Rauferei „Wimmelnde Inseln“ verfügbar. Bei dieser groß angelegten Schlacht treffen zwei Teams mit jeweils zehn Spielern auf einer Insel aufeinander, auf der es nur so von mächtigen Kreaturen wimmelt. Diese Rauferei erweitert die Strände der PvP-Inselexpeditionen um eine zusätzliche Herausforderung, indem die Spieleranzahl auf den größten verfügbaren Inseln (Fördewald und Jorundall) von sechs auf zwanzig erhöht wird. Wenn die Rauferei aktiv ist, könnt ihr euch dem Kampf anschließen, indem ihr den Dungeonbrowser öffnet, die Rauferei unter „Spieler gegen Spieler“ auswählt und euch in die Warteschlange einreiht. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) Quellen Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:PvP